priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 50 - Fuwari, Girl of the Palps
Fuwari, Girl of the Palps is the 12th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 50th episode in the series overall. It first aired on June 20th, 2015. Plot The new transfer student is Fuwari Midorikaze, the princess of the Palps. Summary While walking to school one morning, Laala encounters a group of people starring and shouting at a girl in a tree. Laala climbs up to speak to the girl, who introduces herself as Fuwari Midorikaze, who has come to Japan at the request of a prince to participate in the Idol Dream Grand Prix. Fuwari says she is up the tree to see if she can find Paprika Private Academy, which she will be attending while in Japan, so Laala offers to show her the way. Meanwhile Gloria receives a phone call from the mysterious prince concerning Fuwari and asks for her support in looking after her both at school and in PriPara, to which Gloria agrees. Laala tells the other girls about Fuwari and Mirei tells them that Fuwari will most likely be staying in the academy dormitory behind the school. SoLaMi SMILE go to see Fuwari just as Gloria is explaining that she doesn't need to sleep on the floor of her room. Everyone is taken back by Fuwari's open and carefree attitude, so much so that she manages to avoid receiving warning tickets from Mirei and having to wear a tie because she feels it is too constrictive like a collar on an animal. Fuwari is placed in the same class as Dorothy West, who is surprised to see her writing with chalk and slate. Fuwari explains that its easier because her goat always eats paper, just as said goat begins to devour Dorothy's notes. Dorothy walks home with the other girls and she complains about how crazy the day was with Fuwari's goat eating her test paper, Fuwari fishing in the swimming pool, milking her goat during lunch and hatching birds on her head. Laala takes Fuwari to PriPara after school to show her round. However when attempting to register her ticket Meganee cannot find a brand for Fuwari, explaining that there wasn't a perfect brand fit for Fuwari and she would make a new one. Fuwari is therefore forced to wear the idol training outfit instead. While showing Fuwari around PriPara, Fuwari bumps into Kuma who was drinking green juice which made him mad, only to be soothed by Fuwari's aura. As Kuma asks Laala questions about Fuwari, she wanders off. The weather changes to rain and everyone takes shelter. Mirei and Sophie see Laala, and the girls manage to find Fuwari who is singing in the rain. Everyone including the animals are enchanted by Fuwari's singing and Laala suggests she try performing in a live. Fuwari didn't know what a live was so Laala performs to show her and Fuwari, awestruck by Laala's performance, decides to do her best to become an idol. Meanwhile the mysterious prince is seen flying towards Pripara in a private jet. Major Events *Fuwari Midorikaze makes her official debut. *Hibiki Shikyoin makes her first appearance. Character Appearance * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Kuma * Usagi * Neko * Aroma Kurosu * Mikan Shiratama * Gloria Ookanda * Fuwari Midorikaze * Hibiki Shikyoin (Cameo) Trivia *The title is a reference to the anime "Heidi, Girl of the Alps". *This is the first performance of Dream Parade in which the Dream Heart Lace coords are not used. *This episode revealed that if you registered a PriTicket given to you by a friend (in the case of Hibiki and Fuwari), a brand would not be registered for you. *This episode revealed that Paprika Private Academy has dorms on campus and a high school. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2